Project Summary ? Health and Metabolism Research (HaMR) Core In vivo imaging and animal instrumentation are key elements of the proposed COBRE Center for Transformative Research in Metabolism. The Health and Metabolism Research (HaMR) Core combines an existing Molecular Imaging Facility with existing equipment and expertise in animal instrumentation. The goal of the Core is to co-locate basic research in hibernation with human subject's research to promote interdisciplinary collaboration and transformative discoveries and to adapt to the needs of the proposed COBRE Center. We will accomplish this goal by accomplishing the following Specific Aims (SA). SA1. Support the Molecular Imaging Facility (MIF) to provide technical assistance, expert consultation, and sophisticated, state-of-the-art instrumentation for in-vivo and in-vitro basic and translational research. SA2. To support project PIs and other COBRE investigators in the collection & processing of metabolic and physiological data using animal instrumentation. SA3. To implement and continually refine our business plan for long-term sustainable operation of the Core. The HaMR Core houses the only research dedicated magnetic resonance facility in the UA system and in the state of Alaska, enhancing capacity for basic research using unique Arctic animal models and for translational and clinical research in Alaskan human subjects. The HaMR Core is an essential component of the Research Projects supported by the Phase 1 COBRE, providing technical assistance, expert consultation, and instrumentation for basic and clinical research. The Core includes a Molecular Imaging Facility, established in 2014, that houses a Toshiba 1.5 Tesla MRI, two NMRs (300 and 600MHz), and a Dual-energy X-ray Absorptiometry (DXA) instrument. This facility is an important regional resource, identified as a clinical research center site within the Northwest Participant and Clinical Interactions Network (NW PCI). HaMR Core services include technical support and expertise in methodologies for monitoring metabolism, via open-flow respirometry and biotelemtry, in hibernating species and laboratory rodents.